final fantasy 1 lotr stile!
by white-mage-wannabe
Summary: Inspired by 8-bit theatre works with a bit of legendary frog adding a few ideas. I give you the hilarious comedy, of what would happen if the ring of power were in one of the light warriors hands.


Final fantasy lotr stile!  
  
I found something shiny!  
  
Black mage rolled his eyes. Like he had guessed that idiot fighter had got them lost again. Not only was that buffoon leading them in circles but also he was following their tracks to do it with. I mean how much stupider can you get? I mean here they where in Trollshaws, looking for some stupid place. "Where are we going again?" black mage asked airily. "I thought I told you man!" fighter exclaimed still looking for some more tracks. "Indulge me" black mage said angrily. " We are travelling to the ends of giants forest, to the cave of no return to seek the armour of invincibility!" fight said dramatically waving his hands in the air. "We're in Trollshaw Wood, you nimrod!" black mage yelled at him, resisting the urge to blow up the world. "Oh yea! I mean we are travelling to Rivendell, to steel that pointy sword of that king bloke" fighter said happily. "O.. and we would want to do that because?" black mage said Sarcastically. "Dude! Weren't you listening to that ranger that tipped us off!? That sword is like meant to of have saved the world from some dude named Sauron!" fighter said excitedly. "And it's a sword!!!" "Fine, maybe I can sell it on the black market or summing!" black mage said unhappily. He was about to start walking again when he noticed fighter had disappeared. "Where's that half brain oaf got to now?" he muttered looking around." maybe I'll be able to see from that ugly looking rock over their" he said going towards a big grey rock, he was about to stand on it when he noticed it had an eye. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he yelped running as fast as he can in the opposite direction. It is called Trollshaw for a reason you know, but I don't think black mage was cleaver enough to realise trolls turn to stone at daybreak.  
  
Meanwhile up ahead. "Dear me! A lone defenceless mage running threw the forest like a scared little girl!? Time to get to work!" said a thief hiding behind a tree, as black mage ran towards him he stuck out his foot making black mage go flying into an inconvenient tree. "Your money or your life!" the thief said airily pointing his blade at black mage. "Man that is so old" black mage said angrily, getting off the ground dusting his robes. "Come on couth up the gold magic loser" the thief said again. "Yes wait a second while I put my hands into my magic type robes and pull out. my knife!" black mage pulled out his long knife and the thief swiped it away making it hit a tree. "Wrong move sparkey!" the thief said cockily as black mage glared at him. "BLACK MAGE!" came a shout from behind them as fighter ran at them grabbing black mage around the waist and running as fast as he could into the forest. "Where have you been?" black mage asked angrily, he did not like been called names by a thief then grabbed by a complete idiot. "I found a group of little hairy people who was with that ranger I gave all our money to, just to get some useless information on a sword!" fighter said happily. "What!? Wait a sec! Put me down!!!" wailed black mage struggerling in fighter's iron like grip. Fighter stopped letting go of black mage making him yet again crash head first into an inconvenient tree. "This is just not my day" black mage muttered getting up. He glared at fighter seeing all this was his fault! "What did you say about some hairy creatures and a ranger?" he asked straightening his hat. "They where waking threw the woods past some troll statues, and the black haired one dropped this ring! So I picked it up! It really must be valuable cause they where all talking about it!" fighter said happily producing the ring from his pocket. "Troll statues.." Black mage felt a bit cheated when he realised he had been running away from a statue! He wasn't listening to fighter ramberling on about some ring. He just felt very angry. "Come on let's get to this stupid rivendell!" black mage snapped dragging fighter along. "Goodie, goodie gum drops!" fighter said happily following him like a dog. 


End file.
